Guerras élficas
by Hanakai-Liri
Summary: El Rey Brujo Malekith se dirige hacia Ulthuan para declararles la guerra. ¿Qué se esconde bajo su armadura mágica? ¿Qué le motiva a hacerle la guerra a los altos elfos?


Tres enormes y poderosas arcas negras flotaban sobre las olas. Enormes, tan enormes que fácilmente podría transportar en ellas las ciudades de Karond Kar, el hogar de los Señores de las Bestias, o Naggarond, la propia capital del reino, situado en el helado continente Naggaroth. Poderosas, la magia corría por ellas, haciendo a todas las criaturas habitantes de ellas enemigos poderosos. Sus cascos, negros como la boca del infierno, como las profundidades del abismo más profundo, disuadía a cualquier nave que quisiera aproximarse a ellos de intentarlo, siquiera.

El Rey Brujo Malekith contemplaba la constante cercanía de la costa aproximándose. La costa se dibujaba en el horizonte, y Malekith podía ver cada vez con más precisión Ulthuan y sus tierras, los edificios que formaban la capital de aquel reino, e incluso el Templo de Asuryan sobresaliendo en la silueta de la isla que formaba el reino de Ulthuan. Malekith, bajo su armadura mágica, rezaba una y otra vez a Kaine, el Dios de la Mano Ensangrentada y la Muerte. Le daba las gracias por darle, una vez más, la oportunidad de acercarse a la tierra de la que le habían desterrado.

Recordaba, con dolor, a su padre, el primer Rey Fénix de los Altos Elfos, Aenarion, y cómo tras su muerte, en vez de heredar el trono que le correspondía, le sucedió Bel-Shanaar como Rey Fénix. Recordaba, oh sí, jamás olvidaría, la noche que proclamaron a Bel-Shanaar como Rey Fénix, ni la conversación que tuvo con su madre, la bruja elfa Morethi, en las habitaciones privadas de ella.

—¡Madre! ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Acaso padre no me quiso? ¿Acaso padre no me consideraba digno sucesor suyo? ¿Por qué no soy yo el Rey? ¿Por qué? — Caminaba por la estancia, golpeando con furia cuanto se encontraba a su paso.

—Malekith, hijo... —comenzó Morethi suavemente —Grande es tu ira, y más grande tu decepción. Pero, ¿acaso los designios del Rey, mi señor Aenarion, no fueron otros? Quizás los príncipes y nobles tuvieron miedo de la decisión de tu padre. Mírate, Malekith.—Este se detuvo en mitad de la estancia y contempló a su madre.—Eres un poderoso guerrero y un gran hechicero. Te temen, temen tu sombra en el trono.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer, madre? ¡Amarga es la decepción!

—Encomiéndate al gran dios Kaine, que él guíe tus pasos hacia lo que te pertenece por derecho.

—¿Al Dios de la Mano Ensangrentada y la Muerte?

—Al mismo. Él veló por ti y te hizo poderoso. —Morethi se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y se acercó a su hijo. —Permanece al lado de quien ahora es tu Rey. Gánate su confianza, sé su mejor comandante. Podrás conseguirlo, pues eres el Rey legítimo y, por tanto, el mejor guerrero de la tierra de Naggarythe, mucho mejor que el resto de príncipes del reino de Ulthuan. Y entonces... El gran dios Kaine hará el resto.

—¿Sabe, madre? Tiene razón.—Una ancha sonrisa surcó el rostro de Malekith.

Ah, Malekith recordaba los años de ascenso hasta acabar como comandante en jefe de los ejércitos elfos. Fueron décadas de largas batallas contra los ejércitos del Caos, que intentaban hacerse con el dominio de sus costas en las escaramuzas habituales, que al final se saldaron con las victorias de los elfos. Fueron décadas sirviendo fielmente al Rey Fénix Bel-Shanaar, hasta llegar a una paz estable en el reino. Era una época donde era respetado y conocido en todo el reino por su buena labor en la guerra contra el Caos.

Tras las guerras, y con la paz, el propio Rey Fénix le encomendó personalmente la misión más decisiva de su carrera: en el reino había una secta nueva y peligrosa, una secta cuyos miembros más poderosos estaban infiltrados en el gobierno, una secta que buscaba la destrucción de todo cuanto conocían y que tenía que ver en parte con el Caos, pues eran adoradores de un dios destructor, quizás del dios del asesinato.

—Malekith, hijo, ten cuidado con tu Rey. —Dijo Morethi, la noche que le comunicó la nueva misión encomendada. —Busca destruirte como sucesor, destruir tu familia y el mundo que conoces. ¿Acaso Kaine es mal dios? ¿Acaso no te ha concedido todas las victorias que has tenido hasta ahora? ¡Es poderoso y vela por ti!

—No se preocupe, madre. Fingiré ser tan buen siervo como hasta ahora. El gran Dios me protegerá y hará que tenga éxito en mi verdadera misión.

A lo largo de una década mató sin piedad, mató a cuantos consideraban "sospechosos" de pertenecer a la secta oscura que aterrorizaba al reino y que amenazaba su viabilidad. Se ganó cada vez más la confianza de Bel-Shanaar con sus acciones.

El favor del dios Kaine, el Dios de la Mano Sangrienta y la Muerte, también se lo iba ganando poco a poco a través de todos aquellos sacrificios, hasta que le proporcionó la oportunidad que estaba buscando, esa con la que tanto había soñado durante años, durante la larga guerra contra el Caos, en su tienda de campaña las noches entre batalla y batalla.

El Rey Fénix le invitó a sus aposentos privados una noche a cenar a solas, pues quería felicitarle por sus progresos al comandante en jefe de sus ejércitos, el elfo que había conseguido hacer de Ulthuan un sitio próspero y rico, poderoso.

—Brindo por ti, Malekith, mi mano derecha y el más poderoso de mis guerreros, pues eres fiel y leal a tu reino. Tu nombre jamás será olvidado.

—Muchas gracias, mi Rey. —Contestó humilde.

—Debo comunicarte, Malekith, que las últimas noticias que me han llegado sobre tu lucha contra la secta oscura son muy favorables.

—Gracias, mi Rey. Lucho por la paz en Ulthuan, es mi único objetivo.

—Eso está bien. Pero no olvides a los poderosos de la secta. Hay algunos ahí muy peligrosos, demasiado... Y mis últimos informes me han comunicado quién podría ser el fundador de tan peligrosa secta para nuestro reino.

—Mi señor, ¿quién ha sido el que ha osado perturbar nuestra paz, ganada con tanto sufrimiento de todos tras la durísima guerra del Caos?

—Malekith... Lo siento. Siento lo que te voy a tener que decir ahora. —Cogió la copa de vino de nuevo y se la llevó a los labios. —Tu propia madre, Morethi, parece estar detrás de la creación de la secta. —Bebió un largo trago.

Malekith permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Su rostro era taciturno y reservado.

—Mi señor, todo sea por la paz del reino.

El resto de la cena transcurrió casi en silencio, y Malekith estuvo abstraído toda la velada, digiriendo al parecer la noticia como mejor podía. Bel-Shanaar no se lo podía reprochar, pues debía ser un trago duro. Al terminar, Malekith se despidió de su Rey y marchó a sus aposentos.

Esa fue la última noche con vida del Rey Fénix Bel-Shanaar.

Al amanecer, cuando sus sirvientes fueron a despertarlo, lo encontraron todavía con la ropa puesta, fuera del lecho, al lado de la mesa que había compartido la noche anterior cenando con Malekith y con una copa rota de vino oscuro y denso, de los más antiguos destilados en el reino. El vino formaba un pequeño charco a su lado, y su cara, antaño blanca, aparecía en parte manchada por dicho vino y oscura, muy oscura, como el resto de su piel.

—¡Nuestro Rey Fénix ha muerto! ¡Ha sido envenenado! ¡Alguien ha matado a nuestro Rey Fénix! —Los gritos de los sirvientes se oían por los palacios, por lo que pronto la noticia se difundió. De forma parecida la población fue propagando la noticia, hasta que llegó a oídos de la servidumbre del palacio que habitaban Morethi y Malekith.

—Hijo, el dios Kaine ha iluminado tu mano justa. Los hados han sido propicios.

—Sí, madre. Por fin tendré lo que me pertenece por derecho.

Se convocó asamblea de sabios en el templo de Asuryan, con motivo de elegir quién sería el sucesor del trono, a la que acudieron nobles y príncipes del reino. Cuando Malekith accedió al interior del templo, todos se agolparon alrededor de él.

—¿Qué será de nosotros sin nuestro Rey Fénix?

—¿Investigarás la muerte de nuestro señor?

—¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver la secta oscura?

—¡Nuestro Rey, envenenado! ¡No es justo!

Malekith pidió calma con ambas manos, y se hizo el silencio alrededor. Todos aguardaban la palabra del comandante en jefe de los ejércitos, la mano derecha del difunto Bel-Shanaar, el guerrero que más gloria había dado a Ulthuan.

—Mis queridos nobles y príncipes, si estoy aquí y no estoy llorando la muerte de nuestro buen señor, es porque el asunto es más grave de lo que parece. Nuestro buen Rey, que tanta gloria había conquistado en vida y que tanto había luchado por la paz que vivimos, ha sido envenenado, como bien saben. Y aquí me atrevo a añadir... —posó su mirada en todos y cada uno de los presentes, mirándoles a los ojos— Nuestro gran Fénix tenía enemigos dentro del reino, gente muy poderosa que ansiaba su puesto, que querían hacerse con su trono. —Hizo una nueva pausa. —Actualmente, para mí, como comandante en jefe de los ejércitos, todos los aquí presentes sois culpables de asesinato de mi buen Rey.

El barullo fue instantáneo, todo era un coro de voces protestando y declarando el amor eterno que tenían a su difunto Rey. Malekith alzó las manos de nuevo pidiendo silencio.

—Hasta que todo se aclare, considero que habrá que proclamar a alguien como su sucesor.

Se hizo un silencio bastante pesado. Nadie se atrevía a hablar.

—Nadie puede ser digno de tal honor hasta que no atraviese las llamas de Asuryan sin recibir daños. —Dijo uno de los príncipes presentes, un elfo alto con perfil apuesto, decidido y digno.

Los murmullos se apoderaron de la sala del templo, subiendo poco a poco de volumen mientras Malekith permanecía en silencio, ajeno a todo. Las acusaciones sobre el envenenamiento de Bel-Shanaar se sucedían unos a otros, hasta el punto de terminar casi todos los presentes prácticamente gritándose unos a otros y acusándose de los más terribles crímenes posibles.

Malekith no. Él dio un paso al frente y se dirigió hacia las llamas sagradas del templo. Se hizo el silencio conforme los presentes lo miraban avanzar, con paso decidido.

—Yo, Malekith, comandante en jefe de los ejércitos elfos, hijo del primer Rey Fénix, Aenarion, me proclamo como Rey Fénix. Y para dar constancia de mi pureza, de mis intenciones rectas y justas, me introduciré en las llamas de Asuryan para que estas me juzguen.

Entró en el fuego sagrado, el que debía juzgar los corazones y ver su pureza.

Malekith jamás olvidaría aquel momento de su vida. Las llamas le acogieron, cálidas, seguras, como un abrazo. Pero de pronto chispearon, llenas de rabia y fiereza. Las llamas le abrasaron la piel y le cubrieron de quemaduras mágicas, dejándole malherido. El terrible fuego sagrado le escupió al suelo, donde cayó desmadejado, con la piel, ahora negra, cubierta de costras rojas brillantes. Todos habían permanecido en silencio mientras él se enfrentaba a las lenguas de fuego que devoraban su cuerpo, pero cuando tocó el suelo un clamor inundó la sala del templo.

—¡Traidor! ¡Tú mataste a nuestro Rey!

Malherido, casi al borde de muerte, Morethi logró sacarlo del templo con su magia y llevarlo a sus aposentos, donde lo curó con sus artes oscuras.

—¿Madre? ¿Cómo...?

—Silencio. El gran dios Kaine me hizo llegar a tiempo para salvarte. —Contestó mientras salvaba la vida de su hijo con diversos hechizos. Ella había estados espiando el consejo y se infiltró en él cuando todos contemplaban la hazaña que iba a suceder en la llama sagrada. —Los príncipes maldijeron las llamas sagradas. Ellos son los traidores, hijo. Tú eres el noble heredero, el gran dios Kaine lo sabe bien. Te ha salvado él, no lo olvides.

Malekith hacía gestos de dolor mientras sus heridas llameaban bajo los embrujos de Morethi, que no conseguía cerrarlas.

—Deformaron tu hermoso cuerpo de cicatrices mágicas que ni mi propio poder podrá quitarlas. Pero el gran dios Kaine te protege, hijo, pues sobrevivirás y podrás reclamar lo que te pertenece. Ellos son unos traidores, todos ellos, pues envidiaban tu posición, hijo. Sabían que tú serías el Rey Fénix y por envidia y odio por tus logros te hicieron esto.

La recuperación fue dolorosa, muy dolorosa, y horribles cicatrices mágicas, como predijo su madre, cubrieron su cuerpo. Morethi forjó una armadura mágica con magia negra, y la fundió con su cuerpo para protegerle y poder darle el poder necesario para combatir dichas cicatrices. Y la venganza y el odio se apoderaron de él.

Trató de tomar por la fuerza, con sus partidarios, su ejército particular, el trono, comenzando una guerra civil que duró años y que menguó la población de los elfos. Pero los Altos Elfos se vengaron, e inundaron su vieja tierra natal, Nagarithe, haciéndole huir a él y a sus seguidores al helado contiente de Naggaroth, allende los mares.

Pero todo acabaría pronto, se dijo Malekith en la cubierta de la nave negra sobre la que estaba Estaba más que dispuesto al combate, llevaba a lo mejor de su ejército de Elfos Oscuros con él: las elfas brujas, su tropa élite, adoradoras del dios Kaine; su dragón negro, sobre el cual montaría durante la batalla; guerreros elfos especializados en magia oscura; y toda clase de bestias que poblarían las pesadillas de los Altos Elfos durante siglos.

Sí, había llegado el momento de la venganza y el odio. El momento de recuperar el trono que le pertenecía a él. El dios de la Mano Ensangrentada y la Muerte, el gran Kaine, estaba de su parte. Siempre lo había estado.


End file.
